


Struck by Lightning

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is being a sly snek, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, I suppose, Like right after the Ritz, Love Confessions, M/M, Seduction, Smut, Temptation, This is just all around sweet, but like real soppy, in a romantic way, ineffable husbands, no beta we die like men, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: In which Crowley discovers that the feeling he gets when he touches Aziraphale, if only in passing, isn't just because he's an angel but because he is His Angel.





	Struck by Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> ** Disclaimer **  
I haven't read the book yet (I definitely will do so soon). I apologise for any injustice I'm doing the lovely authors and characters. Also please forgive me if I fuck up the footnotes, I've never tried it before...  
****  
Please enjoy!

"Now wasn't this a long week!" Aziraphale exclaimed as he dropped into the plushest arm chair in his shop and probably all of London at least. Crowley grinned at him and sprawled on the couch next to him, miracalling them some wine and two glasses. "Good thought." Aziraphale said, reaching out to pour the wine. His hand rested on the armrest as he fell back into the chair. Crowley felt his eyes drawn to the porcelain skin. He'd noticed something while being manhandled by several of heaven's hench-angels.

"Thought you'd like it, angel." Crowley mumbled. He couldn't help himself, letting his hand move to draw gentle figures over the back of his angel's skin. He felt the sparks run all the way up to his heart. Aziraphale watches his fingers do their dance for a short while, a small crease appearing between his brows. They hadn't touched like this. Of course they had touched before, 6.000 years of companionship included touches. But never those humans would see as romantic.1

"Dear, are you alright?" Aziraphale asked, carefully turning his hand and tangling their fingers. Crowley's breath hitched and Aziraphale had a sense that his eyes widened, if only he could see them. 

"'Course." Crowley mumbled, his grip tight on Aziraphale's hand and the angel thought he could just get used to that feeling. A thrill seemed to run through him from where they were connected. He was sure he hadn't felt anything like it before... Except maybe all the times over the millennia that they had touched, now that he thought about it. 

"Angel-" Crowley started and licked his lips. He lifted his head to look at Aziraphale. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"Do you feel that?" Crowley asked, letting go of his hand and trailing his fingers up his palm to his wrist, long fingers sneaking under Aziraphale's sleeve as Crowley pressed their palms together once more.

"The spark?" Aziraphale asked, his voice soft and breathy. He had read a lot of prose in his days and a lot of lemons too and never had a human author described a touch so thrilling as the barely there pressure of Crowley's fingers. The demon's chest was rising and falling faster than usual too. 

"All this time I thought that was because you're an angel and I'm a demon and the whole technically not meant to be touching thing." Crowley said, curling his fingers to just barely scratch his nails over Aziraphale's skin, a shiver ran down his back. "But it's not... I didn't feel like this one bit when I was dragged to heaven." He said and Aziraphale licked his lips. "So maybe it is because we were meant to touch after all." Crowley said.

"What are you saying, dear?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley took off his sunglasses and shifted on the couch then, sitting at the very edge to lean close to his angel.

"Well, you tell me... Aren't angels supposed to feel put off by demonic energy and occult forces?" Crowley asked, his magical spark causing hand moving to cup his jaw and Aziraphale couldn't help his eyes fluttering shut. 

"Yes." He barely whispered. 

"Do you or did you ever feel put off by me?" Crowley asked then and leaned even closer, his nose almost touching Aziraphale's.2

"Never." Aziraphale said. "I suppose I tried to be in the beginning. All that obedience and good versus bad business. But I never truly felt repulsed or even vaguely irritated by your energy." Aziraphale said. And then Crowley's lips were on his and all rational pondering of the issue flew from his mind like a flock of pigeons from a magic hat. The moment their lips met in this sweetest of kisses and they gently pushed against each other with an ease and familiarity as if they had been doing it for centuries and more, both Crowley and Aziraphale felt enlightened. They may not have grasped the entirety of the great and ineffable plan but they certainly understood their part in it and especially their part in each other's lives. Their time on earth and before leading them straight to this point; always. They saw the twines of their life in the tapestry of reality and they saw how the shining gold and burning red of their souls grew ever closer through eons until they eventually became one thread of a rich copper. It looked much like a perfect day in autumn, filled with sunshine, soft music, a good book and a vague scent of rain in the air and the earth.

Crowley pulled away just far enough to meet Aziraphale's eyes. "That-" Crowley started and Aziraphale nodded. "Angel, we have to do more of this." Crowley said. "And for that we need a more comfortable space."

"Anywhere you like, so long as you kiss me again immediately." Aziraphale said and Crowley did as he was ordered. Only this time the kiss didn't remain quite as sweet. Crowley's long fingers wound into blonde curls and pulled until their noses squished against the other's face and Aziraphale allowed his tongue entry. Both entities moaned as their tongues tangled. Crowley's forked one an eager explorer while Aziraphale was so overwhelmed by the dizzying sparks of pleasure to do much more than follow his movements. Aziraphale moved his hands to Crowley's sides, daring to grab the smooth shirt underneath his jacked and pull. Crowley moved swiftly to follow his pull, ending up in Aziraphale's lap and if that wasn't something. They broke apart a moment later, gazing at each other. Two sets of blown pupils, red kiss-swollen lips and flushed cheeks. They felt like parts of a whole and even pressed close in an armchair they felt too much distance between their bodies.

"Angel" Crowley panted and Aziraphale nodded, his arms wound around Crowley's waist, pressing him close. A second later they were in Crowley's bedroom. The demon raised a brow at the angel below him. 

"As you are the only one between us who actually sleeps, I figured your bed would be more comfortable." Aziraphale said and Crowley grinned at him. The grin of a hyena looking at a gazelle and in this situation the gazelle did not mind being devoured one bit. Crowley's hands moved to undo Aziraphale's bow tie. They undressed each other quite quickly. Their desire to be close all over being too great to bother with folding or hanging clothes or the pretense they weren't heading towards the most carnal of sins. Their pace slowed only when they were both bare. 

Crowley pushed Aziraphale back onto the bed kneeling at the very bottom of the mattress to start kissing all the way up his Angel's body. Aziraphale gasped and moaned all the way, grabbing onto Crowley as the demon started kissing his soft tummy. 

"Angel, you are delicious." Crowley praised and Aziraphale flushed all over. The angel felt much like a raw nerve, every touch of Crowley's lips and tongue and hands and body was electrifying. He couldn't pay attention to anything but the way Crowley's clever tongue teased his flesh. The moment he first teased a nipple Aziraphale arched up, a loud moan escaping his mouth. Crowley kissed up his neck then and when their lips finally met again, he pressed the length of his body against Aziraphale's. Aziraphale put his arms around his demon's neck, keeping him close as he tangled their legs. They stayed like this for a long while, kissing and enjoying the warmth of each other until even that wasn't close enough. 

It was Crowley who summoned a bottle of lube; they had both created male presenting bodies. Crowley moved back down the mattress then, Aziraphale's hands carding through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp as he hooked his legs over Crowley's shoulders. Crowley smoothed his hands over Aziraphale's thighs, meeting his eyes for a second before leaning down and licking over his hard cock. Aziraphale gasped. Crowley drank in his angel's noises like a fine wine. They became increasingly loud as Crowley moved down to tease his hole with his tongue. 

"Oh!" Aziraphale almost screamed as after a minute or two Crowley pushed his tongue inside. It was wonderfully long and so very maneuverable. Aziraphale's grip on his hair was almost painful as the angel pushed him closer. 

"Crowley, please- want to feel all of you." Aziraphale gasped after a few minutes of tongue and fingers teasing and stretching his hole. Crowley listened to his angel almost immediately. After a couple teasing circle around his prostate the demon pushed back, kneeling between Aziraphale's legs. He stroked him a couple of times as he slicked up his own erection and aligned himself. Neither of them was quite sure if the preparation had been just perfect or if the slow slide of Crowley's cock was helped by a miracle or two. They didn't care either. Crowley fit inside Aziraphale like he'd never belonged anywhere else. They finally felt like one.

"Oh my darling." Aziraphale gasped and Crowley leaned down to join their lips. "I could stay like this forever." Aziraphale whispered, dragging his nails up Crowley's back to his hair. The demon shivered over him and kissed him again. 

"You sure you don't want me to move?" Crowley teased, accompanying his words with a roll of his hips. Aziraphale dug his nails into Crowley's back, pressing closer. 

"No. Do that again." He gasped and Crowley chuckled.

"Angel, I'll do a lot more." He promised and leaned down to kiss along his angel's jaw as he started moving his hips. A slow back and forth, enjoying Aziraphale's little gasps before he picked up the pace. Aziraphale clung to Crowley like a lifeline, pressing as close as possible. 3

"Please- more- oh, Crowley!" Aziraphale's shouts and moans became more and more intelligible as Crowley continued fucking him, tilting his hips just so to hit his prostate. 

"Feel so good angel." Crowley praised, his breath hot against Aziraphale's ear. They were both close, the electricity flowing through their nerves too thrilling to last long. Crowley gripped Aziraphale's hips tight and moved his own more forcefully. Aziraphale's mumbled words and moans changed to screams of 'good' and 'Crowley' and 'more'. Crowley grunted with ever thrust, the bed knocking against the wall almost giving way beneath them as Crowley pushed on. 

"Come on, Angel." Crowley growled and Aziraphale broke skin with his nails as Crowley hit his prostate that one last needed time and he screamed, inner muscles clenching and taking Crowley with him into indescribable bliss. 

They stayed just as close, Crowley's not soft cock remaining inside, their bodies sticky with sweat and Aziraphale's come. Aziraphale's hands trailed gently up and down Crowley's spine. 

"I love you." Aziraphale whispered and Crowley placed a soft kiss at the bottom of his jaw. 

"You too, Angel." Crowley mumbled. 

1 This of course is not to say that they are not in love. Aziraphale had, for the majority of their time together, felt boundless amounts of love coming from his demon and Crowley saw the way Aziraphale looked at him, saw the sweet, sweet aura of an angel tempted to fall for a demon. [return to text]

2 The angel was quite certain the only time they had ever been this close was in the former convent of satanic nuns turned paintball war zone and while even that had been thrilling in some way, this was entirely more pleasurable.[return to text]

3 Saying 'as close as impossible' may have been more accurate as because of their shared wish to be one, there was not a single atom between their bodies. Nothing on planet earth had ever been as close to each other as they were in this moment. [return to text]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your precious time. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall boldly ask for one more moment of your day, please leave kudos or even a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
> Thank you kindly, lovely reader.


End file.
